The Long Term Evolution standard (LTE) is a mobile communication standard which is designed to cope with evolutions in mobile communications technology. Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) is a recent mobile communication standard which is an enhancement over LTE to utilise wider transmission bandwidth in the aggregated manner.
Under LTE, fast control signalling is achieved by using the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) which carries Downlink Control Information (DCI) required by the User Equipment (UE) to adequately receive and decode the transmitted data.